Lonely Past
by Jitterbug15
Summary: Jennifer and her brother Zack are caught and held captive by the famous Jason Voorhees. but Jennifer and Zack could never guess what the results of their capture cause. JasonXOC Rated T for language and future chapter, R


**Okay I bring you my very first Jason and OC fan fic "Lonely Past" I got the inspiration to write a JasonXOC from XxXSaiyanPrincessxXx who is writing her own Friday the 13****th**** fan fic called Trapped and let me tell you it is a great story.**

**And if you like her story Trapped be sure to check out another story Notes From a Killer also another great piece of work by XxXSaiyanPrincessxXx**

**And now onto the story "Lonely Past" Don't forget to Review and tell me what you think of my story.**

* * *

Jennifer sat in the car looking out at the rainy scenary, Jennifer had blonde hair with a hint of brown, her hair came down a bit past her shoulders, she had brown eyes, even though Jennifer thought she looked hideous she was surprised to find that quite a few handsome kids found her quite attractive.

Jennifer sighed putting her head in her hands. She turned to her step brother Zack. Her step brother Zack was actually very handsome himself, he had short blonde hair (sort of like a buz cut but not exactly), and sea green eyes, Zack participated on the school football team so he was also very muscular.

"When are we gonna get there? We've been driving for hours" Zack turned to her with a grin "Come on Jen, once we get there it'll be totally worth it"

Jennifer rolled her eyes "Sure it will why are we going anyways?"

"Because Chika this'll be the funnest camping trip you've ever had" Jennifer's step brother had not anserwed this but his annoying geek of a friend Danny. Danny had short black hair that came down to his ears, brown eyes, and wore big thick glasses, Jennifer never understood why Zack had befriended him as Danny could often be found in the computer room playing fantasy world computer games

instead of outside playing sports.

She looked at Danny agravated "And why will this be the funnest camping trip ever?" Danny laughed hystericaly grabbing a plastic bag out from his pants pocket, it's content was full of weed. "Are you fucking crazy?" Jennifer shouted

"What if were caught by the cops?, then were all screwed because of your ass"

"WHOA WHOA, Calm down sis it's just a bag and were not going to get caught, why are you so worried anyways?"

Jennifer turned back to the window with a frown "I don't need to be shipped away from another fosting home" Jennifer's parents had given her up for adoption when she was only a baby. And ever since Jennifer could remember she was rejected by every Foster home she went to.

"Mom and Dad would never send you off? Not after a month"

Jennifer scoffed "Yay that's what you think, I've never stayed in one fostering home for more than two months" Zack turned back to the road frowning

_'No wonder she hasn't bothered unpacking her things'_ Zack dropped the converstation and focused on driving the car.

"Dude are you totally siked for this camping trip?" Jennifer sighed '_What a damn fool he acts like' _She turned to Zack "And where is our destination? Wasn't it a Camp Jewel or something?"

Zack turned to Danny with a grin as he answered "Camp Crystal Lake" Jennifer looked at the two excited boys "And why is it so exciting to go to this Camp whatever?" Zack turned to her "Because this aint no ordinary camp sis, haven't you heard the legends""

Jennifer twirled her hair around between her fingers "And what is this so called legend?" Zack looked back at Danny "Would you do the honors" Danny chuckled looking at Jennifer "So apparently there was a little boy named Jason, he was a deformed chid..."

Jennifer continued to listen, somehow interested in the story.

"So all the kids thought he was a freak and nobody liked him, so one day Jason fell into the lake and he didn't know how to swim, and all the kids watched and laughed as he drowned in the lake" Jennifer gasped putting a hand to her mouth.

"B-but what about the counselers didn't they notice anything?"

Danny shook his head "All of them were too busy either having sex or smoking pot to notice anything going on"

"That's horrible" Jennifer exclaimed. Danny smiled "It gets worse, so Jason drowned and after his death his mother went beserk and blamed the counselers on her son's death and killed a whole bunch of teengers that were working at the camp"

Danny now had Jennifer's full attention as he continued "There was only one survivor who managed to chop her head off with a machete, legend has it that Jason watched his mother be beheaded and now stalks the camp grounds killing anyone who enters"

"Then why in the hell are we going to the camp?"

Zack grinned "Sis it's only a legend to scare teenagers into not smoking or have sex." Jennifer was still not fully convinced she turned back to look out the window and for a split second swore she a sign of movement among the trees.

"Hey do you think we shoulda brought more people to come with?" Zack shouted to Danny who was busy playing on one of his handheld game devices that she had no idea was. Danny threw the gameboy or whatever it was down on the ground.

"Naw man then we would have to share this weed" Zack laughed giving Danny a high five. Jennifer sighed _'Boys, can't live with them can't live without em'_

They drove for another thirty minutes when all of a sudden the car began to slow down until coming to a complete stop. "What the hell?" Zack muttured as he stomped on the pedal, but did not get any movement from the car.

"GOT DAMN IT" Zack shouted causing both Danny and Jennifer to jump up in surprise. Zack turned around facing the two who looked at him "We ran out of gas, what do we do now?" Jennifer became angry

"Why are you asking me? You were the one driving you should have known we were running out of fucking gas"

"Well what's done is done and now were stuck in the middle of nowhere, WITH NO GAS" Zack shouted at Jennifer, the two began shouting back and forth "Hey calm down guys" Danny exclaimed. Jennifer and Zack turned to Danny.

"We can't panic, it'll only make things worse, we have to stay calm"

Jennifer scoffed "Oh and what makes you think we should take advice from the asshole in the back seat who's probably high as fuck?" Danny was offended by Jennifer's words "I'm just trying to help you don't have to get snappy at me"

"EVERYONE JUST SHUT THE HELL UP"

The two turned to Zack, "Okay Camp Crystal lake can't be too far from here mabye a mile at the most we'll just have to ditch the car and head over to the camp on foot" Jennifer gaped at Zack "But we'll get soaked out in that rain"

"We'll go through the woods and the trees will cover us from the rain"

Jennifer laughed, she couldn't believe what she was hearing "That is not a good idea Zack, we don't know what in the hell could be in those woods" Zack smirked at her "What you think Jason Voorhees is in there?" he taunted her.

Jennifer frowned "No but I have the common sense to not walk in the middle of the woods at night, haven't you ever watched a horror movie once and awhile" Zack smiled "Well I'm going and you two can come with me or not, it's your choice"

Zack opened the car door and ran into the woods looking back at the car then proceeding to enter the woods contents. Danny shrugged his shoulders "Well we can't just sit here" and exited the car as well, following after Zack.

Jennifer sat back in the car seat for a few seconds and then she too walked out of the car running after the two boys _'Guess I have no other choice but to go too'_ she saw them a few meters ahead of her "HEY GUYS WAIT UP" the two turned to Jennifer with a look of surprise on their faces.

Jennifer scowled "Well don't look surprised, what you think I'm gonna sit in the car all by myself" the two laughed to Jennifer's annoyance, she rolled her eyes "Can we just get over to this Camp Crystal lake you do know where it is right?" Zack nodded his head "Of course I know where it is, it should be a mile straight ahead"

Jennifer headed in the direction Zack pointed to "Okay then lets get a move on"

Danny looked at Zack grinning from ear to ear "Women!" Danny stated, Zack shook his head chuckling "No sisters!" Danny shrugged his shoulders "I'm an only child so I wouldn't know" the two turned and jogged up to Jennifer who was already a considerable distance away.

The group did not notice that a drak shadow sat behind a tree watching them closely as they walked toward Camp Crystal Lake

_Kill them Jason, Kill them for mommy_

_{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}_

Jennifer drug her feet across the ground unable to take another step "Guys I can't walk anymore we've been walking for at least an hour" Zack looked around then replied "Yay let's stop here for tonight, it seems the Camp is farther away than I thought"

Jennifer sat down on the ground laying back with a sigh, Danny began to shake, Jennifer noticed this _'What's wrong with him?'_ Danny tapped Zack's shoulder "Hey man I've got to go to the bathroom I'll be back in a sec"

Zack nodded his head "Okay but be careful"

Danny smiled "Yay man I will" Danny ran off into the distant of the wood letting out a heavy sigh _'Finally I've gotten away from those two' _Danny pulled the bag of weed from his pocket "Look at all of this, Zack won't mind if I get started with this"

Danny sat behind a tree and lit the weed. Little did he know an unseen figure stood a few feet away from Danny watching him intently, without warning a twig broke under the figures foot. Danny heard the noise and looked instantly toward the sound but found nothing but trees and bushes

_A/N You all should know who the figure is_

Danny shrugged his shoulders "Must have been a bug or something" he continue to smoke coughing as he blew it out of his mouth. Once he had finished he threw it to the side with a smile "That was great" he said through his coughs.

He turned to walk away but ran into something. He looked up to see a man wearing a Hockey mask "Who the hell are you?" the man grabbed Danny by his neck, Danny writhered trying to free himself from his grasp but it was too strong. The man grabbed out a machete and impaled it into Danny's abdomen.

Danny gasped from the stab but found he could not scream because of the man's grasp. Danny let out a raspy breath gave a final twitch and became still.

_{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}_

Zack was walking back and forth biting his nail "Can you please stop pacing your making me nervous" Zack stopped facing Jennifer "Where is Danny? he's been gone for awhile hasn't he?" Jennifer nodded his head "Yay he has been gone for awhile" Zack headed into the woods, Jennifer got up and followed behind him closely.

Jennifer grabbed the back of Zack's shirt for some reason scared out of her mind. Zack spotted something on the ground and picked it up, it was a bag of weed blood coated the bag. Jennifer gasped "I-is that the-" Zack nodded "Yay it is"

Without warning something swung out of the tree and hit Zack squarely in the chest causing Zack to stumble back and fall to the ground. Jennifer looked at the object and saw it was Danny's limp and mangled dead body, she let out a blood curdling scream. She ran over to Zack helping him to his feet "Z-Zack he's dead D-D-Danny's d-dead"

Zack caught sight of Danny's lifeless body and gaped at it. A figure jumped out from behind a tree heading toward Jennifer and Zack. Jennifer pulled Zack "Come on we have to go" Zack pried his eyes away from Danny's body and he followed Jennifer, the figure still chasing after them.

The two had been running for about a minute or so when they saw a sign that read

_Camp Crystal Lake Dead Ahead_ and below that _BEWARE! No Trespassing_

* * *

**Okay and theres Chapter 1 of "Lonely Past" Hope you enjoyed. I thought this would be a good way to end the chapter and leave you hanging for the next chapter.**

**Don't have much else to say but Don't forget to Review and tell me how you liked the chapter and what you think of it. If anybody in any type of suggestions for this story just Review or PM me and I will consider adding it into the story. **

**Until next time on "Lonely Past"**


End file.
